


Kissing Cousins

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom keeps kissing Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

"Where'd they all go?" Billy lifted his head from the back of the couch.

Dom didn't bother opening his eyes. "Left. Everybody left but me."

"Bastards." There was no heat in the word, and Billy closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the nubby upholstery. 

"S'okay. They'll be sorry in the morning."

"…Why?"

Dom struggled to his hands and knees and dragged himself onto the couch beside Billy. Billy cracked one eye open and rolled his head sideways to look at Dom. Dom had begun snickering, almost soundlessly - something was very, very funny, and Billy grinned in response as Dom crept closer and closer, finally putting his face right up to Billy's. "Because they'll be so. Fucking. Hungover." Dom's grin - ludicrous, lopsided, as out-of-control as his on-end hair and mad blue eyes - was infectious, and they laughed for a while. 

Dom sagged sideways until he was curled up beside Billy, there on the ugly brown and blue plaid couch. They giggled for a while, subsiding slowly into gasps and snorts and uneven breathing. Then silence again, broken by the ticking of the clock on the wall and the hum of the refrigerator in the next room.

"But we'll be hungover, too," Billy said at last.

Dom dug his nose into Billy's arm until he lifted it and slung it around the younger man. "Bugger." Dom sighed, burrowing inward. "Something always goes wrong with my plans."

More giggling, more silence, and Dom was so warm and comfortable and nice there, half-lying on Billy. He lifted his head and stared into Billy's eyes solemnly.

"What?" Billy asked finally, because he thought maybe he was supposed to. 

Dom sighed again, air rushing over Billy's mouth and chin and neck. "I dunno."

"Your breath stinks," Billy ventured, though it wasn't really true. Dom's breath smelled of beer, that was all. Billy's breath probably smelled of beer, too, come to think of it.

"I love you, too." Dom grinned. "You look like a girl sometimes, Bill."

Billy felt his mouth purse in false offense. "I do not."

"Do. Got pretty eyes like a girl."

"So do you." Billy jerked his chin up in a vague gesture that meant _right there, wanker_. "Long lashes, 'n', y'know. Blue. And stuff."

"But yours are pretty." Dom sniffed, ducked his head to rub his nose on Billy's shoulder. "And you have a pretty mouth. Pippin's got girl hair, too."

"Rather have girl hair than that ugly rat's nest you have to wear." 

Dom shrugged agreement and propped his chin on Billy's shoulder to stare at him some more. "So pretty."

Billy giggled, half a giggle, a gig, throttled because he was aware that his high voice wasn't really going to help establish his manliness. So he choked it down and tried to look severe. But it was hard because Dom was smiling at him, crooked and cheeky and out-of-focus because he was so close. "Handsome."

"Why, thank you." Dom fluttered his lashes.

"I meant _me_ ," Billy said, buzzing his lips together in annoyance. "I'm not pretty. I'm _handsome_." He stretched the word out, lengthened it. Making his point, because he was sure he had one.

"Pretty. Girlish. Even -" Dom hitched himself up, one hand pressing briefly onto Billy's thigh for purchase, then staying there, warm and still - "kissable."

"?" said Billy.

Dom kissed him. His lips pressed softly to Billy's lips, and stayed there for just a beat too long, so Billy began to part his own lips in automatic response. Billy never closed his eyes, and neither did Dom; Billy looked into soft grey-blue, blinking as the tip of Dom's tongue traced his upper lip. Dom pulled back about two inches and it was his turn to blink. Which he did, and then he smiled again.

"Why'd y'do that?" It came out somewhere between plaintive and curious. Dom's hand was still on his thigh, Billy noticed.

"I dunno." Dom shrugged, still smiling slightly. "Let's go to bed."

"…To sleep?" Suspicion coloured Billy's voice.

"Yeah. Late call's still a call, and Pete's gonna kill us all for being hungover. Might as well minimise the damage." Dom stood up and offered his hand. "Minimise the damage," he repeated as Billy took it and let himself be hauled upright. "That's pretty good. Bet Orli can't say _minimise the damage_ right now."

Billy swayed and straightened with an effort. "S'because he's asleep already."

"Oh." Dom held Billy's elbow and they wandered their way toward the bedroom. "Gotta piss…" Dom detoured into the bathroom and Billy leaned against the doorway, waiting his turn and staring at the ceiling. 

Bladder emptied, hands washed, teeth brushed. Billy wobbled into his room, trailing one hand along the wall for balance. "It reminds me," he said when he came into the room and dragged his fingers along the furnishings to get to the bed.

Where Dom already was, blanket pulled to his chin, eyes closed. "What reminds you of what?"

Billy sat down on the edge of the bed to get his shoes and socks off. "What?"

"You said it reminds me," Dom said, yawning halfway through.

"The wall reminds me how to stay head-side-up," Billy said. He stood and nearly fell over when he bent to push his trousers down. Managed not to topple, kicked the jeans the rest of the way off and sat back down again. Good enough.

He crawled under the covers and twisted about, getting comfortable. Ended curled in a ball, facing Dom.

"Light," Dom said.

"What?"

"Turn out the light."

"Fuck." Done and back into the same position, wriggling until his hips and arms were precisely where they'd been before. Dom turned over to face him. Leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before falling back and snuggling into his own pillow with every appearance of being prepared to sleep: eyes closed, head tucked down, body relaxed and still. "Night."

"…Why do you keep doing that?"

Dom kept his eyes closed. "I generally say good night to whoever I'm in bed with before falling asleep. Seems polite."

"I meant kissing me. Wanker."

Dom smiled, eyes still closed. "I dunno. Can't a bloke kiss his best mate?"

Billy couldn't deal with this thought. "…I dunno." He yawned and scrunched his face up, then relaxed it. "I guess. Good night."

"Nnn."

~*~

The alarm went off at seven instead of four in the morning, and Billy beat it into submission with the heel of his hand and pushed his head back under the pillow.

"C'mon, get up." Dom's voice, and his fingers, rubbing the back of Billy's neck affectionately. And then Dom kissed him - again - just a quick press of lips to Billy's nape. 

Which woke him up far more effectively than the alarm had. It was just… weird. Billy thought about the weirdness as he and Dom stumbled around getting dressed and then drove to the set. 

Dom didn't kiss him all day, and Billy thought maybe it had just been a thing Dom did when he was drunk (though he'd never done it before last night, and he hadn't been drunk this morning…) and that was the end of it. But that night when Billy drove Dom to his house, Dom leaned over just before getting out of the car and kissed Billy again, right on the mouth. 

"What -" By the time Billy had formed an actual word (he was pretty sure "B'nghhuh?" wasn't a word), Dom was slamming the car door closed and grinning before trotting away up the walk. Billy shook his head slightly and drove off, the pressure of Dom's lips still tangible against his his own.

~*~

And Dom just… kept doing it. Hello and goodbye were punctuated with kisses, and sometimes Dom just kissed Billy for no reason at all that Billy could decipher. Dom did it when they were alone, and when there were other people about, and he just grinned if anyone mentioned it; Billy could only shrug in helpless resignation if anyone asked him about it. Billy did eventually ask Dom why ( _what the hell do you keep kissing me for, Monaghan?_ were his exact words), and Dom smiled that infuriating smile of his.

"You have the prettiest mouth I've ever seen." 

And Billy didn't say _But I have a penis, too, you moron_ , or _But I'm a man_ , or _But I don't want to kiss you, you're my best mate_ , or any of the other things he thought, later, that he possibly should've said. Instead he said, "Handsome, Dom. I have the handsomest mouth you've ever seen." And then Dom said handsomest wasn't a word ("most handsome," he said it should be), and Billy insisted it was, and they had to send a handy grip to the Cuntebago to get the dictionary Bernie and Viggo kept there for their infrequent and ferocious Scrabble wars, and by the time Billy had proved to Dom that handsomest was certainly a word and Dominic was, furthermore, an uneducated git with a weak grasp of proper English usage… Well, after all that time had passed it would have been silly to remind Dom that Billy was a man and probably Dom shouldn't be kissing him all the time.

And Dom admitted handsomest was a word and he kissed Billy in mocking apology.

~*~

And so it went. Dom's kisses became part of Billy, a habit, and Billy relaxed. Which was just what he shouldn't have done, he thought in retrospect. Because it was just that sort of relaxed attitude that led to the next weird thing, which was that Billy started kissing Dom, too. Kissing him back, that is. Except… not. No, what happened was:

One day Dom leaned over to kiss Billy good morning (in Bill's ugly, battered, rusting, noisy, smelly car) and without thinking - he'd swear to it, before any judge in the land - Billy, instead of presenting his cheek as he'd got in the habit of doing (just get it over with), turned his face to Dom and kissed him back, a brief pucker and a dry, warm peck. 

That was all.

And Dom didn't make a fuss about it, but he seemed to expect it, and Billy didn't want to make Dom feel bad, so that became habit. And then one day on the beach, a Sunday of course, Saturday night's excesses gone but for a lingering ache in his bones, wind and sun and water all around, Dom made some joke about Elijah and Sean, still out on their surfboards, and Billy leaned over and he kissed Dom on the cheek, close to his mouth but not quite there, just like that, unsolicited.

Dom, all zipped up in black lycra with the sun gleaming dully off every plane of his narrow body, looked over at him with an expression to baffle cryptographers, much less a numptie from Glasgow (as Billy occasionally felt himself to be, here on the underside of the earth), and then the cool grey of his eyes warmed and he smiled. "Good joke, hey?" he said.

Billy's stomach flip-flopped and he half-smiled. "Yeah."

Billy didn't want to think about it too much. He wanted… He wanted to keep doing it. Keep having Dom for his best friend, keep spending pretty much every waking moment laughing with him or working with him or just sitting in tired, exhausted silence with him. And kissing was, sort of, part of all that now. Lying in bed alone one Saturday night, tipsy and the dim room rotating slowly, after a good-night kiss that had been allowed by alcohol and exhaustion ( _and desire_ whispered a voice inside his head) to be longer than usual, Billy thought he wanted to keep kissing Dom, too.

He thought about the blurry, friendly pressure of Dom's mouth on his tonight, how Dom's tongue had slipped easily into his mouth and then withdrawn delicately, the final press of lips and Dom's eyes, too dark and too near, too open. Dom had opened the car door, slid out and walked steadily to his door as Sean pulled away, Elijah's laughter echoing around the car and Billy tasting Dom in his mouth, his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

~*~

Dom knocked on his door late the next morning; Billy let him in and when Dom leaned forward for a quick peck Billy met it squarely and put his hands on Dom's arms, keeping him still, holding him there so the kiss--unmoving lips against unmoving lips--lasted a little longer than it should have.

Billy released him and turned, leading the way back to the kitchen. "I have hot water for tea," he said. "And porridge. If you want anything else you'll have to make it yourself."

Dom moved silently around the kitchen, barefoot, shoulders a little more angular than usual, and Billy looked at him over the rim of his teacup. "What're you making?"

"Omelette, I thought. You want one?" The crack of the eggs was loud in the silvery grey quiet, contrasted against the cool sound of the rainy morning outside.

"Mm, yeah, 'f you don't mind."

Billy went back to reading the newspaper, trying not to pay attention to the way the pages shook slightly when he turned them. A few minutes later Dom plucked the paper from his fingers and slid a plateful of egg and cheese and chopped-up onions in front of him. "Breakfast."

"Second breakfast," Billy said, thinking of the half-bowl of porridge congealing in the sink. "Thank you."

"You're ahead of me," Dom replied, settling across from him at the small table. "I should have made m'self two omelettes."

"That would please Pete, anyway." Billy began to eat, appreciative as always that Dom could usually dig around in anyone's larder and conjure up a meal. "And maybe you could get rid of the fatsuit."

"Hate that thing," Dom said around a mouthful.

Silence fell as they ate. Billy looked at his plate, or at Dom's; sometimes he glanced at Dom's hands, or chest, or neck, but never at his eyes. "S'good, thanks," Billy said, laying his fork down and leaning back. "Now I need another nap."

And somehow Dom ended up in his bed. They'd slept (only slept) together before, and napped on the couch in their trailer, tucking their feet around each other, heads at opposite ends of the sofa; it was weird, though, crawling between the sheets with Dom during the day and completely sober. Billy curled up in his usual ball, tipping his head up when Dom leaned across to kiss him as usual.

"Night," Dom said.

"Day." Billy giggled just a little, shutting his eyes tightly against the light and Dom's face and the butterflies churning in his stomach.

"That was awful," Dom said after a while. Billy opened his eyes and smiled back at him. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Billy kept smiling, dogged; willfully ignorant, as his gran had said more than once.

"Am I the only bloke you've ever kissed?"

Billy blinked at him, the idea of sleep receding like a shoreline he'd only set foot on for an instant. "No. I kissed a mate at drama school once or twice - or really I guess he kissed me, like you do. And Elijah, and Orlando. I thought Viggo was going to kiss me, once, but he didn't." The butterflies had graduated to something larger but equally energetic - bumblebees, maybe.

"You kissed me, the other day." Dom's gaze never wavered; his hands moved, though, fingers rubbing the sheet, plucking at the hem. "And last night, you kissed me back, and this morning - you kissed me, this morning."

Billy's voice was almost a whisper, he didn't know why. "I know."

"Do you like kissing me, Bill?"

"…Yeah." Heat swept across Billy's face, sweat breaking out at the back of his neck, the backs of his knees. But he returned Dom's gaze, he didn't close his eyes. "Are you gay, Dom?"

"Kinda. Bisexual, I think would be more true."

Billy pursed his lips, made a dismissive little sound. "Just like you, to not be able to settle on one or t'other." The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"I think I'm pretty settled." Dom didn't say any more, but his face got closer and he kissed Billy again, tentative, questioning.

Billy shut his eyes and returned the kiss, parted lips and quickening breath, moist, shallow - sweet.

"I'm straight," he said when Dom's head sank back again. Billy opened his eyes. "I thought I was."

"Maybe not all the way," Dom said hopefully.

Billy snuck one hand toward him, across the gulf of mattress separating their bodies: four inches, and Billy covered Dom's nervous hand with his own. Billy's hands were smaller, but he could cover Dom's whole hand anyway, and he did, feeling the knuckles curve up and poke his palm and then subside, flatten as Dom's hand splayed, flattened. "Maybe not all the way. I like kissing you."

"I want to kiss you… everywhere," Dom said. "I've wanted to for ages."

Billy inhaled sharply, his body loosening, wanting to unwind. "You've a talented mouth," he said, trying to sound considering as the bumblebees turns into hummingbirds. "What would I need to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Dom's voice dropped, slowed.

"I'd…" Billy thought about it, thought about what he had imagined last night, alone in this bed. "I'd like to touch you, I think. See you without your clothes."

Dom grinned, quicksilver sharp, and sat up to tug his t-shirt off. "You, too, though." He lay down and wriggled out of his shorts, his smile flickering in and out, red-faced.

Billy nodded and followed suit; his t-shirt and shorts followed Dom's across the room, and then he lay back down and balled himself up, eyes lowered, looking at the mattress and Dom's bare arm, dusted with hairs, lightly freckled.

"Thought you wanted to look at me," Dom said.

Billy breathed in deeply, through his nose. "Do the words _panic attack_ mean anything to you?" He tried to laugh.

"Close your eyes," Dom said. "I'm going to kiss you."

He did, his body pressed against the awkward angles and juts of Billy's knees and elbows. Dom's mouth was warm and soft, like it always was, and he curved around Billy's curled-up form, one arm over his side and back and the other eeling under Billy's neck to wrap around and meet the first, pull him closer.

"What's poking me in the thigh?" Billy asked, eyes clenched shut; he knew, but the kiss had made him dizzy.

Dom snickered, a light whinny of air across Billy's face. "Guess," he said.

Bill's eyes popped open and he looked down. Yep. There was Dom's cock, nudging Billy's leg. It looked… fine. Not scary or anything, just normal. Erect, and vaguely ridiculous, just like Billy's cock. Billy felt a surge of affection for Dom's hopeful penis, just as he tended to feel for his own. Absurd and eternally optimistic, they were always poking out, getting their owners into trouble, hoping for something. Touch, pressure, friction… Absurd. Before he thought too much about it, Billy reached down and grasped Dom's prick.

"Jesus," Dom said softly. Billy nearly laughed. 

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't let go.

Dom's hips moved restlessly and his cock slid forward a little in Bill's grip. "No need to apologise. Just - you're a fast mover, Billy Boyd."

Billy did laugh at that, and he looked up, finally, into Dom's face, uncurling. "It just looks so harmless," he said, smiling.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Ta very much for that." But he smiled, and moved again - forward and then back in the careful circle of Billy's fingers and palm. "Can I touch you?"

Billy looked down at his own cock, which perked up slightly under his and Dom's combined observation. He blushed hotly as it swelled in approval of Dom's words. "I guess so." Billy couldn't help the laughter, or the tremor in his voice, and he spoke next without thinking: "He's not very discriminating."

"Nice," Dom said sardonically, but his eyes were gentle when Billy met them a moment later. "It's okay." He reached forward to grasp Billy's cock firmly.

"No, I'm sorry -" Billy scooted himself closer to Dom, holding on to his prick for dear life, it seemed. "I'm sorry." Billy kissed Dom in apology and then, as Dom's hand tightened, it turned into something different - Billy moaned a little into Dom's mouth, his lips parting, going slack as Dom leaned over him and began to move his hand, up and down, squeezing tightly around the head. His palm was damp with sweat and soon Billy's cock began to leak sticky clear pre-come and things got messier - the kiss was wet and hot and sloppy, Dom's hand on Billy's prick getting slippery and tighter with every pull.

Billy's hand moved erratically on Dom and Dom's breath whooshed out. "Billy," he said against Billy's jaw.

"Yeah?" Billy stopped thrusting into Dom's fist.

"Is this too fast for you?" Dom kissed his chin, squeezing lightly with his hand, down between Billy's legs.

Billy thought about it. Yeah, it probably was. But when he opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and looked, first at Dom's cock (red and stiff and joyful) and then at his face (red and nervous and joyful), he didn't feel anything but that same surge of tenderness, affection. Love, yeah, that too, but that was a serious word and Billy didn't feel very serious.

"I'm okay," he said truthfully. "He's not very discriminating -" Billy shoved into Dom's grip by way of clarification, "- but I am." He smiled a little at Dom, and tightened his hand. "I'm okay."

Dom smiled, like the sun coming out, and Christ, when did Billy's similes get so lame but there it was, the only comparison that would work as Dom's face crinkled up and his silly lump of a nose went redder and his teeth and eyes gleamed. "Billy, let me do something bad to you," Dom said, grinning, and Billy felt scared but also delighted and he nodded.

Dom let go of Billy's cock and pulled back out of Billy's hand and dove down the bed, kissing a fast, damp, warm trail down Billy's chest. Billy inhaled because he knew what was coming - how many times had he had this from girls? Enough, enough that the feeling of wet warmth and enclosure as Dom's mouth slid down over his erection was familiar, but the fact that it was Dom attached to the feeling changed it, sent little electrical impulses through Billy's body. "Oh Jesus," he said. 

Dom sucked a little, moved his head up and down, then slid off and looked up at Billy. "Can I? Will you?"

"I think - yeah. I want to." Billy returned his gaze, felt his lips curve in a stiff little smile. "You're a man of many talents, you know?"

"Full of surprises," Dom agreed, smiling back, lowering his mouth to suck at the tip of Billy's prick. 

"Full of something," Billy muttered automatically, the smile easing until it slid from his face as Dom laughed and went back to work. Billy's eyes shut again as his lips parted, and within a very short time he felt himself losing control. "Ah," he said, hands fisted into the bedclothes, and Dom said _mmm_ and sucked harder, head bobbing, fingers sliding delicately up the sensitive skin of Billy's inner thigh, wet fingertip dipping inward, tracing the seam where thigh met groin.

"Ah god that tickles," Billy gasped, but then it didn't and he came - was coming - shivering, panting loudly as his thighs tightened and his toes curled. It felt so good - it always did - and Dom kept Billy's cock deep in his mouth until the climax was all the way over, just kept it there, kept his tongue and lips still. Billy wouldn't have been offended - why would he be? he'd never understood it - if Dom didn't swallow but he did: pulled up and off and swallowed, didn't look at Billy, just did it.

That sent a whole different kind of shiver through Billy and he kind of wanted - needed - to kiss Dom again. He tugged at his ear and Dom crawled up to lie beside him. Billy pressed his lips to Dom's mouth several times, kissing him despite the very real desire to simply collapse onto the mattress and be boneless, lax, sleepy.

Dom kissed him back, close-mouthed and smiling. "Good?" he asked.

Billy nodded. He kissed him again, then paused and looked down at Dom's eager erection. "I don't think I can - I'm not ready -"

Dom nodded, gazing at him for a long moment. "You don't have to. Just let me." He lay on his side and Billy shifted to face him, knees bumping Dom's. He looked down and watched Dom's hand move on his own cock. When Billy glanced back up, Dom's eyes were half-lidded, not really seeing much, focused inward, and Billy looked back down at his hand and his body and his cock, thick and red and ready looking, where he could see it through Dom's fingers. 

"Are you going to come on me?" Billy asked after a little while.

Dom groaned, low and quiet, hand slapping up and down more quickly. "Yeah." He was breathing faster, too.

Billy nodded and moved his own hand, curling it around Dom's, moving with him, just feeling the rhythm and how tight and hot his grip was. A moment later Dom came, breath hitching and half-words falling from his lips as his come spurted onto Billy's thigh and cock, caught in his pubic hair, slid down the curve of his leg toward the sheets.

Dom panted and rolled onto his back to lie still, eyes closed. Billy grabbed for a corner of the sheet and wiped up the mess, then tossed it back, away.

"You look very kissable right now," Billy said conversationally, and then he climbed on top of Dom and kissed him, kissed him hard and deep, kissed him with his tongue and his lips and his teeth and his hands, his hips and knees and nipples and chest and belly. He kissed him and he smiled and Dom smiled and then they both laughed and then they both stopped laughing and just looked at each other.

"So that's why you keep kissing me," Billy said after a while.

"Yeah," Dom said. He blinked at Billy, kept his face straight. "But why the hell do you keep kissing me?"

"You have the prettiest mouth I've ever seen." Billy kissed Dom again, to stop him from talking. "Prettiest," he added when he lifted his head. "Not handsomest. Because -"

"Because that would be you," Dom said.

"Right." Billy kissed Dom, and thought that he would certainly keep on doing it.


End file.
